


Один

by Peselkin



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peselkin/pseuds/Peselkin
Summary: Злость всегда разжигает пламя, но у Борры внутри пожар.
Relationships: Borra/Conall (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Один

**Author's Note:**

> Малефисенту спасает Борра.

Тяжелые крылья оставляют длинные полосы на пыльном полу. В пещере прохладно. В самом центре купола круглый проем, и свет, проникающий внутрь, рисует на полу идеально ровный круг. Несколько часов назад главы всех эльфийских родов покинули место собрания. Сейчас в верхних пещерах только Борра. Он часто приходит сюда, потому что в этом месте принимают решения, но свое он давно уже принял. Так почему он опять здесь, чертит длинные полосы на пыльном полу тяжелыми крыльями?

-Неужели тебя все же терзают сомнения?   
Голос звучит глухо из темноты проёма на краю пещеры, из которого только недавно в залу входила раненная Малефисента. Голос звучит слишком знакомо, чтобы удивляться. Борра даже не вздрагивает, продолжает мерить шагами пространство, проходит мимо застывшей у стены фигуры. Он молчит. Легкий и холодный ночной воздух проникает в укрытие через отверстие в потолке, едва колышет пепельно-бурые перья. Борра чувствует его ледяное дыхание и останавливается. Он здесь, потому что ему жарко. Он был рожден в пустыне, может выдержать высочайшую температуру, но не тот жар, что плавит его разум. Он закрывает глаза и секунду медлит, прежде чем сделать шаг в освещенное луной место. Он стоит в кругу света и чувствует, как свежий ветер нежно перебирает его волосы. Эльф открывает глаза и устремляет их к собеседнику, но свечение из проёма слепит его, он не видит ничего в сумраке залы. Он наконец отвечает: 

-Я отринул любые сомнения уже очень давно. Тебе ли не знать. 

Он не выступает, не убеждает, не призывает сейчас. В этом нет необходимости. С ним этого не нужно, и не нужно казаться лидером. Лидер стоит напротив. Гораздо лучший, чем он сам, и Борра всегда это знал. Но времена изменились. 

-Тогда зачем ты здесь? Мне казалось, у тебя еще оставались важные дела на сегодня. 

Коналл всегда говорит так, когда намекает на свои просьбы. Борра и без напоминаний знает, что ему нужно сделать. Это злит. И Коналл знает, что его это злит. Жаль, что Борра не может разглядеть сейчас его лица, он уверен, что тот улыбнулся. 

-Я здесь, чтобы отдышаться. 

Он снова закрывает глаза: этот холодный свет просто обжигает. Он слышит еле уловимые, на самых высоких частотах невесомые шаги Коналла.

-Тебя снова лихорадит, - это совсем не вопрос, Борра и сам чувствует уверенность в его голосе, - Тебе следует принимать лекарства, которые я тебе оставил перед нашей последней вылазкой, - еще шаг, - Это ведь серьезно, - еще один шаг, - В твоем плече железное ядрышко, не забыл? - последний шаг, и Борра распахивает глаза. Коналл стоит перед ним на самой границе света и темноты, Борра пытается, но его все еще не разглядеть. 

-Не беспокойся, я помню об этом, - голос песчаника - сухие листья, - А еще я помню, как он там оказался, как меня подстрелили люди, мира с которыми ты так жаждешь. 

Он пытается угадать на какой высоте глаза Коналла и смотреть в них, но свет режет чувствительный эльфийский хрусталик. Он жмурится, и по его виску сбегает капля пота, а, может, наверху начинается дождь.

-Борра, теперь все по-другому! - Коналл делает еще один шаг, непростительно близко, и эльфу приходиться отступить назад. 

Теперь все по-другому. Теперь на Коналла падает свет, и Борра вновь может увидеть его, может услышать, как ветер скользит в его перьях. 

-Борра, ты спас сегодня наше спасение! Ты спас Малефиснту, и она поможет нам наконец примириться с людьми, - он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, того самого, раненного когда-то, но Борра отдергивает его. Он делает еще один короткий шаг назад и выходит из круга. Тяжелые крылья шаркают по полу. Коналл не выглядит растерянным, стоя под потоком света. Его очередь не видеть собеседника, но его это не волнует. Он смотрит прямо ему в глаза, следит за ним, ничуть не щурясь, не воспринимая яркость. Это злит. Злость всегда разжигает пламя, но у Борры внутри пожар. Он задыхается. Коналл продолжает, он всегда стоит до конца:

-Она последняя из прямых потомков Феникса, ты должен сказать ей об этом. Она сможет возродить мир, как возрождается сама. Её сил… 

-Но зачем?! А?! Ведь еще она может спалить этих жалких, жестоких и мелочных существ до тла! Так что же лучше? 

В голове у Борры все плавится и плывёт. Он взмахивает крыльями в безнадежной попытке хоть как-то разогнать воздух вокруг себя. Коналл все еще стоит перед ним внутри светового столба, весь в серебре, покрытый лунным сиянием, словно жемчужной пылью. Тёмными пятнами поблескивают застрявшие в теле железные шарики. Целая дюжина. Они больше не причиняют ему вреда, не заставляют изнывать, умирая от боли, как когда-то давно. Он смотрит прямо на Борру, мечущегося в темноте.

-Ты предлагаешь геноцид. В этом наша погибель.

-Мы и так гибнем, Коналл! Теперь уж либо они, либо мы. И я рад, что именно у нас есть козырь в рукаве.

Он улыбается, безумно, будто скалится зверь. Глаза Коналла прожигают в нем дыру. Огромную сквозную дыру, как в этом куполе. Но в ней нет и намека на яркий свет или свежий ветер, только непроглядна темнота и дым от степных пожарищ.

-Я не могу поверить, в то, что ты говоришь. Ты же верил мне, Борра, верил, что мы правы! Верил в мирный исход. Когда же ты стал таким?

-Когда они убили тебя, Коналл! 

Одним стремительным прыжком эльф влетает в круг и кричит прямо в лицо мёртвого друга, в такие знакомые живые глаза. В его глаза.

Перед тем как совсем раствориться в раскаленном до бела сознании, видение, что всегда было частью самого Борры - его лучшей частью - невесомо, мимолетно коснулось вороным крылом его плеча. В нем навечно застряло воспоминание о жестокости - один выстрел на его долю и дюжина на того, от кого осталось только лихорадочное воспоминание. От кого осталось слишком многое внутри Борры. 

Он стоит в пещере один, как и всегда. В круглое отверстие купола льется дождь.


End file.
